L'enfant inespéré
by tilunarou
Summary: Le monde de l'adoption est parfois cruel, surtout lorsque deux hommes essaient d'avoir un enfant... Suivez Jasper et Paul dans cette aventure... Os écrit dans le cadre du concours "Dans 9 mois, toi et moi on sera trois." organisé par l'équipe du LeTwilightContest.


L'enfant inespéré

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stephenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'éternel). Je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours « Dans 9 mois, toi et moi on sera trois. »

Notes de l'auteur : Merci à ma bêta, Marie Htray pour son aide précieuse. Et merci à leTwilightContest pour avoir organisé ce joli concours.

OoOoOoOoOoO

POV Jasper

Adossé au balcon de mon appartement, je laissais la légère brise d'été décoiffer mes cheveux blonds dorés. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants afin d'essayer de focaliser mon attention sur l'odeur de l'iode, sur le bruit des vagues et sur le rire de tous ces enfants qui aspiraient déjà à sortir leurs jouets de plage. Mon corps se détendit, mes muscles se décrispèrent et je soufflai de soulagement. Je vouais à San Francisco une étrange fascination, ce qui avait du bon et me faisait un bien fou. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose pour faire totalement mon bonheur...

L'instant de détente était fini, voilà que j'y repensais encore. L'ascenseur émotionnel dans lequel je m'étais embarqué ces derniers mois commençait vraiment à me rendre nauséeux. Tout en soupirant, je tendis sans hésitation le bras vers la table basse et vérifiai mes appels pour la énième fois depuis que le soleil s'était levé sur la ville. Je soupirai de frustration. Toujours rien. Ca devenait long ! Beaucoup trop long. Une mouette se mit à ricaner, comme pour me faire comprendre que ce que je faisais était inutile, que je devais prendre mon mal en patience.

Elle avait raison et pourtant, depuis presque une semaine, mon téléphone était devenue une véritable obsession. J'en vérifiai sans cesse les appels, le volume et les réglages au cas où je raterai cette révélation tant attendue ! J'étais si impatient que je n'osais plus quitter mon appartement, ressemblant de plus en plus à un ermite solitaire. Un séisme aurait pu se déclencher que je ne l'aurais même pas remarqué. Tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était ce foutu téléphone et ce putain d'appel qui ne venait pas.

Il y avait aussi lui... Mes yeux fixèrent l'horizon et mon esprit s'évada vers l'autre bout du monde. Etrangement mon corps se détendit à nouveau et un large sourire se forma sur mes lèvres. Voilà que j'étais retourné au nirvana, chantant presque le tube de l'été de ma voix grave et écorchée sur le balcon de mon appartement.

Paul était parti en voyage d'affaires au Japon depuis une semaine et il s'en écoulerait encore une autre avant qu'il ne remette un pied aux Etats-Unis. Je jetai un regard sur sa photo, toujours posée sur le buffet du salon. Il arborait son sourire le plus radieux, adossé à sa voiture préférée, une mustang qu'il avait entièrement restaurée. Il me manquait terriblement et particulièrement aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de lui, c'était indéniable. Cette épreuve était la nôtre après tout mais son travail de journaliste se mettait souvent en travers de notre chemin. Les difficultés que nous éprouvions à venir à bout de ce projet cher à notre cœur étaient principalement dues au fait que Paul était plus souvent sur les routes du monde qu'à la maison.

Les services d'adoption se posaient alors une question essentielle : comment élever un enfant à deux (et plus particulièrement un couple homosexuel) si l'un d'eux était toujours absent ? Nous ne formions pas, à leurs yeux, LE couple idéal pour l'adoption et notre dernière demande avait, en conséquence, été rejetée. Anéantis, nous avions longuement discuté de la situation et Paul avait finalement demandé à être muté dans un bureau de San Francisco ou ailleurs en Californie, quitte à perdre une partie de son salaire. Son patron avait refusé catégoriquement, enfonçant ainsi tellement le clou que l'on n'en voyait plus la tête. Il avait brisé nos espoirs en quelques secondes.

Heureusement pour nous, nous étions très bien entourés, autant par notre famille que par nos amis. Avec leur aide et leur soutien, nous avions à nouveau constitué un dossier même si Paul n'avait pas cessé ses missions à l'étranger. Bien au contraire, elles devenaient de plus en plus longues et parfois même plus périlleuses. Son patron, Edward Cullen, ne voulait pas le lâcher et je commençais à redouter qu'il ne l'envoie dans un quelconque pays en guerre. Le coup de grâce arriva le jour où il lui avait posé un ultimatum afin de bien lui montrer qui était le patron et qui tenait les rênes : soit il continuait son boulot comme un gentil employé, soit il était viré sans indemnité. Cet enfoiré avait décidé de lui mener la vie dure et il savait que Paul ne pouvait pas se permettre de lâcher son emploi maintenant. Il avait malheureusement raison.

En conséquence, lors de notre dernier rendez-vous avec les services d'adoption (Paul avait fait exprès l'aller-retour depuis la jungle amazonienne), la question de l'emploi de mon compagnon était revenue sur le tapis. Rien n'avait changé et Angéla Weber, la jeune femme chargée de notre dossier semblait réellement déçue. Elle savait que nous serions de bons parents. Mais la loi était cruelle et elle ne faisait que son boulot.

L'ascenseur émotionnel eut raison de moi à nouveau et mon sourire s'évanouit, laissant place à quelques larmes de regret. Nous aurions tellement aimé avoir un bébé. Tellement. Paul et moi nous aimions depuis longtemps et notre amour était plus solide que les montagnes de l'Himalaya. Rien n'avait pu nous séparer depuis toutes ces années, pas même le boulot de Paul. Nous nous en sortions vraiment bien. Les épreuves nous rendaient plus fort et nous faisaient avancer, narguant la vie et ses difficultés.

Mes pensées étaient parties tellement loin que je n'entendis pas tout de suite le téléphone sonner. Lorsque j'eus repris mes esprits, je me jetai sur le combiné et répondis avant même de regarder le numéro qui s'affichait.

\- Jasper Hale, j'écoute !

\- Hey bébé, c'est moi. Je pouvais le voir sourire rien qu'en entendant sa voix et une légère chaleur m'enveloppa aussitôt.

\- Paul, je suis si heureux de t'entendre. Comment vas-tu mon amour ? Dis-je en essayant de me modérer un peu.

\- Pas trop mal malgré la chaleur étouffante du Japon. Et toi ? Il semblait d'humeur joviale, tout l'opposé de moi il y a quelques minutes.

\- J'attends des nouvelles de Mademoiselle Weber, annonçai-je d'un ton las.

\- Toujours rien alors ? S'enquit-il vivement.

\- Non, toujours rien, tu penses bien que je t'aurais appelé sinon. J'essayais de paraître positif mais c'était difficile, je n'y arrivais plus.

\- Bébé, écoute, je suis sûr que la roue va tourner, fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? Tenta-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, sans doute.

_Mets-y plus de foi, Hale ! Paul ne sera pas dupe sur ce coup-là !_

\- Sois fort Jazz ! Je t'interdis de perdre espoir ! Dit-il d'un ton un peu plus dur. Nous avons dépassé trop de choses pour nous apitoyer sur nous-même. Il était en colère mais j'étais le seul à pouvoir percevoir ce léger accent dans son ton presque neutre.

\- T'as raison, je suis idiot. Merci, soufflai-je pris de remords.

\- Tu me manques, murmura-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus doux.

\- Toi aussi tu me manques, répondis-je, légèrement mutin.

\- Je rentre dans une semaine si ce connard de Cullen veut bien me filer mon billet retour, grinça-t-il.

-Tu devrais lui faire bouffer son air supérieur, dis-je en riant franchement. Il éclata de rire lui aussi.

\- Être au chômage n'arrangera pas nos affaires bébé, reprit-il d'un air plus sérieux.

\- Je sais, soupirai-je. Si seulement il pouvait te laisser partir...

\- C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas courir de risque. Bébé, on m'attend. Je t'appelle quand je rentre à l'hôtel, d'accord ?

\- OK, sois prudent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne côtoie que des fondus de Mangas ici... pas de terroristes en vue ! Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

\- Je t'aime, murmurai-je tendrement afin d'éluder cet excès de zèle.

\- Je t'aime aussi, bébé, à ce soir, souffla-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je poussai un dernier soupir tout en regardant mon téléphone d'un air bête comme s'il allait me donner la solution à tous mes problèmes. L'appel de Paul m'avait tout de même redonné du baume au cœur. Ce qui était bien avec mon homme, c'était qu'il savait être positif dans toutes les situations. Même les plus merdiques. Et celle que nous vivions en ce moment était vraiment merdique.

Je décidai de me faire couler un bon bain afin de détendre tous ces muscles noués et contractés par le stress. Au moment même où j'ouvrai le mitigeur, les premières notes de « Uprising » de Muse se firent entendre depuis le salon. Je fermai le robinet et courus derechef vers mon smartphone afin de décrocher au plus vite.

\- Jasper Hale, énonçai-je en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop essoufflé.

\- Monsieur Hale, ici Angéla Weber du service d'adoption, commença-t-elle.

_Oh mon Dieu, ça y est, on va être fixés. _

Je croisai les doigts, regrettant déjà que Paul ne soit pas à mes côtés pour entendre ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je n'irai pas pas quatre chemins, Monsieur Hale... Commença Angéla.

_Ca y est c'était foutu !_

\- Votre demande a enfin été acceptée et nous vous attendons tous les deux le plus vite possible dans nos bureaux afin de finaliser les derniers détails de l'adoption. Une jeune femme vous a choisi pour adopter son enfant et elle souhaite vous rencontrer très bientôt afin de confirmer son choix.

\- C... Comment ? Balbutiai-je. A... Acceptée ? J'étais vraiment interloqué. Je m'effondrai dans le canapé le plus proche.

\- Oui Monsieur, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-elle, légèrement inquiète.

\- Oui. Juste sous le choc. Je ne m'y attendais pas, avouai-je.

\- Monsieur Lahote et vous serez de très bons parents, je n'en ai jamais douté une seconde, m'annonça-t-elle fièrement.

\- Merci Mademoiselle. Je tentai de respirer le mieux possible et ajoutai : Monsieur Lahote est actuellement en voyage mais il rentre la semaine prochaine.

\- Alors disons lundi prochain à 9h30, ça vous convient ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est parfait. Avez-vous également prévenu mon compagnon ? Lui demandai-je soudain alors qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit.

\- Non, pas encore Monsieur. Pourquoi ? Elle semblait surprise par ma question.

\- Ne l'appelez pas, s'il-vous-plaît. Je souhaiterai le faire moi-même si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, Monsieur dit-elle l'air quelque peu amusé. Je vous envoie par e-mail tous les détails du dossier. Veillez à ne rien oublier s'il-vous-plaît. Passez une bonne journée, Monsieur Hale.

\- Merci Mademoiselle, à vous aussi. A lundi, dis-je tout en raccrochant.

Je me retins pour ne pas hurler de joie. Mon sourire ne semblait plus vouloir quitter mes lèvres et mon cœur fut pris d'un tel soulagement qu'il n'était plus crispé dans ma poitrine.

J'étais d'humeur joyeuse et lors de ma conversation avec Angéla Weber, il m'était venu une idée géniale pour annoncer à Paul l'arrivée imminente d'un bébé à la maison. Dès que je fus un peu moins euphorique (si cela était réellement possible!), je passais quelques coups de fil afin d'avoir avec moi toute la semaine une équipe de choc pour m'aider dans ma tâche. Après tout, j'allais devoir moi aussi retourner au travail dès le lendemain et la mission périlleuse que je voulais mettre sur pied nécessitait du personnel engagé et motivé.

Il fut donc convenu que Léah et Carlisle se chargeraient de la peinture et que Jacob et Emmett iraient chercher les meubles à l'atelier de Léah et les monteraient au cinquième étage de notre appartement. Tous étaient les meilleurs amis que j'avais dans mon entourage. Je savais que je pouvais leur faire confiance à cent pour cent. Parallèlement, ma mère Esme et ma sœur Alice se chargeraient du shopping en suivant une liste détaillée de vêtements pour bébé et de tous les gadgets utiles à notre futur enfant. Quand à Sam, le frère de Paul, il viendrait également donner un coup de main, de même que quelques collègues de boulot, toujours prêts à aider.

Tout fut rapidement mis en place, selon les emplois du temps de chacun et l'ancienne buanderie fut très vite transformée en magnifique chambre de bébé. J'avais opté pour des couleurs mixtes, ne sachant pas encore si ce serait un garçon ou une fille. Les meubles que Léah avait fabriqués pour notre enfant étaient finement sculptés, à l'image de la tribu dont elle, Jacob et Paul étaient originaires. Je trouvais cela vraiment adorable de sa part d'avoir façonné ce lit et cette commode tout en ne sachant pas si nos démarches allaient aboutir ou non.

Esme et Alice avaient fait des folies et avaient acheté bien plus que ce que j'avais noté sur la liste mais je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir... elles avaient tant attendu ce moment. Tout comme nous.

Paul avait appelé plusieurs fois cette semaine-là et j'avais été obligé de lui mentir quant à la tournure des événements. Evidemment je m'en voulais terriblement mais comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ? Je savais qu'il n'allait pas rester déçu très longtemps...

POV Paul

Le trajet en avion m'avait paru interminable, je ne tenais plus en place. J'aurais voulu dire à ce taxi de doubler et de rouler plus vite mais je savais qu'il ne m'écouterait pas. Lorsqu'il me déposa au pied de notre immeuble je soupirai de soulagement. J'étais enfin arrivé. Je laissais un pourboire et pris ma valise.

\- Jazz ? Tu es là bébé ? Lançai-je de ma voix rauque et puissante.

Il ne me répondit pas. Il devait être retenu au travail et n'avait sans doute pas pu me téléphoner pour me prévenir. Je posai mes clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, enlevai mon manteau et mes chaussures et laissai ma valise près du canapé. Je n'avais pas le courage de faire ça maintenant, ça attendrait plus tard.

La pile d'enveloppes sur la table basse attira mon attention et je m'y dirigeai immédiatement. Il y avait peut-être des bonnes nouvelles glissées entre les factures. Je triai les lettres soigneusement et soudain, je m'arrêtai net, surpris. L'une d'elle avait mon prénom écrit dessus et je reconnaissais sans nul doute cette écriture fine et soignée.

_Jasper Hale, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? _Me demandai-je tout en cherchant un coupe-papier pour l'ouvrir.

Lorsque ce fut fait, je lus et relus cette curieuse missive. Mon cœur se mit à battre comme jamais et mes jambes devinrent si fébriles que je dus m'asseoir. Je caressai du bout des doigts ces mots, à la fois simples et complexes : _« Cherche le premier pas et va dans sa direction... J »_

D'accord, Jasper avait envie de jouer ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me faisait ce coup-là alors autant dire que j'étais habitué. Je me mis donc en quête d'un « pas » dans notre vaste appartement.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour le dénicher, même s'il était partiellement caché par la petite souris en plastique de notre chat. Ce dernier ronronnait tranquillement, lové dans son arbre à chat et ne me prêta pas la moindre attention. Je me concentrai sur ma quête et découvris qu'il y avait en fait plusieurs « traces » de pas, faites avec du papier cartonné jaune pâle. Je les soulevai mais elles ne contenaient aucun indice de plus. Intrigué, je les suivis, me demandant bien à quel jeu jouait Jasper.

Je fus encore plus étonné quand je me rendis compte que les pas ne menaient pas vers notre chambre mais vers la buanderie. J'avais le nez quasiment collé au plancher, à me demander ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier quand je me décidai à relever la tête. Un second indice était peut-être collé quelques part.

\- Jazz, si tu as envie de jouer avec mes nerfs, fais bien attention à toi si je te retrouve ! Marmonnai-je dans ma barbe en souriant malgré moi de manière très mutine. Tu n'imagines même p...

La fin de ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge alors que je faisais face à la porte de la buanderie. J'avais trouvé le deuxième indice. Une petite enveloppe était accrochée là et mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau. Je la pris délicatement, complètement excité par ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Je l'ouvris et lu le message à voix haute : _« Entre ici et ta vie changera à jamais. »_

\- QUOI ? M'écriai-je car je ne comprenais rien. En quoi entrer dans cette foutue buanderie pourra changer ma vie? Dis-je en posant la main sur la poignée, passablement agacé par tous ces mystères. Jazz ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce b... ? Je fus à nouveau pris de cours par la surprise.

Jasper était là, assis dans un rocking-chair, vraiment amusé par la situation. La pièce ne ressemblait plus du tout à une buanderie... C'était une magnifique chambre de bébé ! Je dus me tenir au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas m'évanouir, je ne comprenais rien, tout était confus dans ma tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Paul, tu vas être papa. NOUS allons être parents. Mademoiselle Weber me l'a confirmé en début de semaine... Il souriait toujours, il semblait être très content de lui.

\- Je.. Tu... Putain de merde! Jurai-je soudainement. C'était la seule chose cohérente qui avait pu sortir de ma bouche.

Il se leva et vint dans ma direction, toujours en souriant. Des larmes avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux mais je n'en fis pas mention car j'étais tout aussi ému que lui. Il me prit doucement la main et me guida vers le centre de la pièce. C'était magnifique, comment avait-il fait ?

\- J'espère que ça te plaît. Les copains m'ont aidé, me dit-il doucement comme s'il avait entendu ma question silencieuse.

\- C'est parfait. Merci Jasper. Merci pour tout. Je t'aime, dis-je en le rapprochant contre moi.

\- De rien, mon amour. Nous attendions ça depuis tellement longtemps, souffla-t-il contre ma bouche tout en m'enlaçant tendrement.

Je ne résistai pas à la tentation et posai ma bouche sur la sienne. Deux semaines que nous étions séparés et ce petit jeu m'avait tenu en haleine trop longtemps. Très vite, ce simple baiser devint langoureux et très excitant. Mais je devais d'abord lui avouer quelque chose que je lui avais également caché pendant plusieurs jours...

\- Moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi, bébé, annonçai-je calmement.

\- Hum, j'ai hâte de voir ça, dit-il en déplaçant ses mains jusqu'en bas de mes reins.

\- J'ai démissionné, lâchai-je sans préambule. J'ai envoyé Cullen se faire foutre !

J'étais fier comme un paon mais Jasper ne semblait pas ravi du tout. Ses beaux yeux verts lâchaient des éclairs, signe qu'un terrible orage se préparait.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas ! Protesta-t-il. Pas maintenant ! Il se dégagea de mon étreinte.

\- Je lui ai apporté moi-même ma lettre de démission... juste après avoir signé un très beau contrat avec Demetri&amp;Son, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ravi de mon petit effet. Leur journal n'est pas aussi connu que celui de Cullen mais je pense que je peux améliorer beaucoup de choses là-bas et grimper les échelons très rapidement.

La fureur dans ses yeux se dissipa aussitôt et des larmes de joie y apparurent à la place. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ce qui signifiait chez Jasper qu'il était complètement perdu.

\- Je... Tu... Putain de merde ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait utilisé exactement les mêmes mots que moi juste avant et il se mit à rire.

En guise de réponse, je lui pris la main et l'entraînai dans notre chambre afin de rattraper tout le temps que nous avions perdu ces deux dernières semaines...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
